Linkin Park
Linkin Park est un groupe de rock alternatif et de néo-métal américain formé en 1996. Actuellement, ce groupe compte 6 membres. Formation left|200px|Logo officiel du groupe Au début, le groupe était formé de Mike Shinoda, Brad Delson et Rob Bourdon, trois amis d'enfance. Après l'obtention de leur diplôme, ils s'intéressent au monde musical et rencontrent Joe Hahn qui est un DJ. Par la suite, il feront la connaissance de Dave "Phoenix" Farrell et Mark Wakefield. A eux 6, ils forment le groupe Xero. Ils commencent à produire et à enregistrer des maquettes avec le peu d'argent qu'ils ont. Ils sortiront quelques démos qui ne connurent aucun succès. Suite à cela, Mark Wakefield quitte le groupe pour devenir manage de Taproot et Dave "Phoenix" Farrell rejoint le groupe Tasty Snax. Pour remplacer Mark Wakefield qui est au chant, Mike Shinoda lance un casting. Chester Bennington passe le casting et intègre le groupe, devenant la voix phare du groupe Xero qui est renommé Hybrid Theory, avant de nouveau changer puisqu'un groupe d'électro s'appelle déjà comme ça. Les membres choisissent Lincoln Park avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur Linkin Park. Malgré l'association des voix de Chester et de Mike, ils peinent à trouver une maison de disque. C'est Jeff Blue qui va les aider en les recommandant à la Warner Bros Records. La maison de disque refusa en premier lieu avant d'accepter en 1999. Après un an de préparation, Linkin Park sort leur premier album sous le nom de Hybrid Theory. Contact *Leur site officiel : linkinpark.com *Leur compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/linkinpark *Le compte Twitter de Mike Shinoda : https://twitter.com/mikeshinoda Membres Albums studios 'Hybrid Theory (2000)' left|200pxL'album est sorti le 24 octobre 2000. Il est produit par Don Gilmore. C'est principalement Chester et Mike qui écrivent les paroles en s'inspirant des démos de Mark Wakefield. Pour les leaders du groupe, les paroles reflètent des émotions et des expériences universelles. Les chansons s'inspirent beaucoup de l'adolescence de Chester qui fut chaotique avec des problèmes de drogues, la violence domestique et le divorce de ses parents. Chester a décrit le procédé d'écriture dans un numéro du magazine Rolling Stone en 2002 : "C'est facile de tomber dans le schéma — 'pauvre, pauvre de moi', c'est de cela que proviennent des chansons comme Crawling : je ne réussis pas à me prendre en main. Mais cette chanson traite de la prise de responsabilité de ses actions. Je n'y dis à aucun moment 'toi'. C'est à propos de la façon dont JE suis la propre raison de mon mal-être. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui me tire vers le bas.". L'album a rencontré un énorme succès puisqu'il a été vendu à plus de 24 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, dont 10 millions aux États-Unis. Il est certifié Disque de diamant. C'est l'album le plus vendu par un groupe au 21ème siècle (Source). Il fut à la seconde place au Billboard 200 et dans le Top 10 dans les autres pays. Pour la promotion de l'album, le groupe sort 4 singles : *''One Step Closer'' *''Papercut'' *''Crawling'' *''In The End''. Crawling a obtenu un Grammy Award en 2002 dans la catégorie "Meilleure chanson hard rock". La même année, ils furent nominés dans la catégorie "Meilleure Album Rock". In The End est sans doute le titre le plus connu du groupe. Différents titres de l'album furent utilisés pour la bande original de certains films tels que Dracula 2001 et Mortelle Saint-Valentin. #Papercut #One Step Closer #With You #Points of Authority #Crawling #Runaway #By Myself #In the End #A Place for My Head #Forgotten #Cure for the Itch #Pushing Me Away 'Meteora (2003)' left|200pxAlors que le groupe sillonne les États-Unis, les membres commencent à travailler sur leur troisième album. Ils enregistrent des maquettes dans leur "bus studio". L'album est sorti le 25 mars 2003 sous le nom de Meteora. D'après les membres, ils se sont inspirés de la région des Météores en Grèce. Le style musical se rapproche plus du nu métal et du rapcore avec des effets novateurs tels que le shakuhachi. L'album fut critiqué pour sa courte durée (36 minutes et 43 secondes). Malgré cela, c'est la consécration mondiale. Il atteint la première place aux États-Unis et en Angleterre. En France, il atteint le troisième place. Il s'est vendu à plus de 10 millions d'exemplaire dans le monde. C'est le troisième album le plus vendu en 2003. Quatre singles sont sortis de cet album : *''Somewhere I Belong'' *''Faint'' *''Numb'' *''Breaking the Habit'' Somewhere I Belong obtient le prix du "Meilleur Clip Rock" aux MTV. Breaking the Habit obtient le prix du "Choix des téléspectateurs" à la même cérémonie. Lors des Radio Music Awards 2004, Linkin Park obtient le prix de l'"Artiste de l'année" et de la "Chanson de l'année" pour Numb. #Foreword #Don't Stay #Somewhere I Belong #Lying from You #Hit the Floor #Easier to Run #Faint #Figure.09 #Breaking the Habit #From the Inside #Nobody's Listening #Session #Numb 'Minutes to Midnight (2007)' left|200pxPour constituer cet album, plus de 50 chansons ont été enregistrées par le groupe. Au final, 12 chansons sont présentes sur l'album qui est sorti le 15 mai 2007. Au bout d'une semaine d'exploitation, l'album atteint la première place des charts dans 32 pays dont les États-Unis et la France. Les 623 996 exemplaires écoulés lors de cette première semaine fait de l'album le mieux vendu de l'année 2007. Ce 3ème album studio a été produit par Rick Rubin et Mike Shinoda. Il a également l'étiquette Parental Advisory ce qui est une première pour le groupe. Le nom de l'album fait référence à l'horloge de la fin du monde qui représente le nombre de minutes avant minuit ; minuit représentant la destruction de la Terre par une guerre atomique (Référence). Le style de l'album est bien différent des deux précédents. D'après Chester Bennington, les chansons sont plus sombres et plus mélodiques. Le style est plus rock que nu metal. 5 singles sont sortis pour promouvoir l'album. Le premier est What I've Done et se place en première place du Billboard's Modern Rock Track et Mainstream Rock Track. Cette chanson est utilisée comme chanson principale du film Transformers. Le deuxième single fut Bleed It Out, ensuite Shadow of the Day, Given Up et Leave Out All The Rest qui sera utilisée pour le film Twilight. L'album obtiendra le prix de l'Artiste Alternatif Favori aux American Music Awards 2007. Cet album a été vendu à plus de 8 millions d'exemplaires. Les sujets des chansons sont divers allant de la guerre en Irak (Hands Held High) à la politique de George W.Bush lors de l'ouragan Katrina en 2005 (The Little Things Give You Away), en passant par le monde chaotique actuel (Shadow of the Day) et l'effet de l'Homme sur la nature (What I've Done). #Wake #Given Up #Leave Out All the Rest #Bleed It Out #Shadow of the Day #What I've Done #Hands Held High #No More Sorrow #Valentine's Day #In Between #In Pieces #The Little Things Give You Away 'New Divide & Not Alone (2009 & 2010)' Alors qu'ils préparent leur 4ème album studio, Linkin Park participe à la bande son de Transformers 2 avec la sortie de New Divide en mai 2009. La mélodie de la chanson est reprise dans certains passages du film notamment pour le morceau NEST co-produit avec Steve Jablonsky. Afin d'aider Haïti suite à séisme de janvier 2010, le groupe sort Not Alone dont les bénéfices sont reversés aux sinistrés. Le clip montre des images de Haïti suite au séisme. 'A Thousand Suns (2010)' left|200pxTout au long de l'enregistrement de l'album, le groupe publie régulièrement des articles et des vidéos sur le net afin de tenir au courant les fans. En janvier 2010, la moitié de l'album est terminée. A partir de la mi-juin, sur le site officiel, ils lâchent des messages codés. Ainsi on pourra décoder le nom du premier single qui fut The Catalyst. Le 28 juillet 2010, l'éditeur de jeux vidéos "Electronic Arts" annonça que le groupe allait chanter l'hymne du jeu "Medal of Honor" avec le premier single qui sortit le 2 août. Les fans peuvent tout de suite sentir que le style a changé. L'accueil fut positif et encourageant. Un mois plus tard, le groupe sort un extrait sur Myspace Wretches And Kings qui est une chanson agressive. Le 13 septembre, l'album A Thousand Suns sort dans les bacs. Une semaine après sa sortie, il arrive au sommet de nombreux charts dans le monde, notamment au Billboard 200. En France, il atteint la 4ème place. Le deuxième single fut Waiting the End. Le troisième single est Burning in the Skies sorti le 24 février 2011. Le 31 mai 2011 sort le quatrième single Iridescent qui est également le thème du troisième film de la franchise Transformers. Le 20 octobre 2010 débute la tournée A Thousand Suns World Tour à Berlin. Ils donnent plusieurs concerts en Europe, une date à Abu Dabi et une à Tel Aviv avant de partir pour l'Australie et les Etats-Unis. Début juin 2011, le groupe revient en Europe pour la deuxième partie de la tournée, essentiellement composée de participations à des festivals dont le "Rock Werchter" en Belgique, le "Main Square Festival" à Arras en France, le "Sonisphere Festival" en Italie cette année-là, "l'Itunes Festival" ou encore le "Download Festival" au Donington Park. La tournée a pris fin en septembre 2011 après un passage en Asie orientale et un concert exceptionnel au "Stadion Utama Gelora Bung Karno" de Jakarta. #The Requiem #The Radiance #Burning in the Skies #Empty Spaces #When They Come for Me #Robot Boy #Jornada del Muerto #Waiting for the End #Blackout #Wretches and Kings #Wisdom, Justice, and Love #Iridescent #Fallout #The Catalyst #The Messenger 'Living Things (2012)' left|200pxCe 5ème album est sorti le 25 juin 2012. Dès sa sortie, il prend la tête des charts au Royaume-Uni et aux Etats-Unis. En France, il arrive en seconde place. Le premier single fut Burn It Down sorti le 16 avril 2012. Ce single a reçu un accueil plus que positif arrivant premier au chart "Rock Songs" du Billboard magazine américain. Le second single fut Lost In Th Echo sorti le 23 juillet 2012. Le 10 octobre 2012, le clip de Castle of Glass est mis en ligne comme promotion pour le jeu d'Electronic Arts : "Medal of Honor : Warfighter". Entre temps, pour la sortie du film Abraham Lincoln : Chasseur de Vampire", le groupe sort ''Powerless avec des images du film.'' #Lost in the Echo #In My Remains #Burn It Down #Lies Greed Misery #I'll Be Gone #Castle of Glass #Victimized #Roads Untraveled #Skin to Bone #Until It Breaks #Tinfoil #Powerless 'The Hunting Party (2014)' left|200pxCe 6ème album est sorti le 17 juin 2014. Pour Mike Shinoda c'est "Un préquel d'Hybrid Theory et le retour à un son plus Heavy." Il en assure la production. Le premier single, sorti le 6 mars 2014, est Guilty All the Same qui marque la collaboration du groupe avec Rakim. Le second single est Until It's Gone sorti le 5 mai 2014. Le 3ème single Final Masquerade est sorti le 9 juin 2014. Nous pouvons aussi remarquer la collaboration avec Daron Malakian, le guitariste du groupe System of a Down. #Keys to the Kingdom #All for Nothing (feat. Page Hamilton de Helmet) #Guilty All the Same (feat.Rakim) #The Summoning #War #Wastelands #Until It's Gone #Rebellion (feat. Daron Malakian de System of a Down) #Mark the Graves #Drawbar (feat. Tom Morello de Rage Against the Machine) #Final Masquerade #A Line in the Sand Albums remix 'Reanimation (2002)' left|200pxCe premier album remix est sorti le 30 juillet 2002 et c'est en fait un remix du premier ainsi que de l'EP que Linkin Park à sorti en 1999. Les versions des chansons sont plus électroniques et hip-hop. Différents artistes ont participé à l'album tels que Black Thought, Jonathan Davis (de Korn) et d'Aaron Lewis (de Staind). Quatre singles sortent pour la promotion : *''Pts.Of.Athrty'' (original : Points Of Authority) *''Frgt/10'' (original : Forgotten) *''Wth>You'' (original : With You) *''Kyur4 th Ich'' (original : Cure for the Itch) 'Collision Course (2004)' left|200pxCet EP est sorti le 29 novembre 2004. Il a été produit selon le principe des mash-up avec l'association des chansons de Linkin Park avec celles de Jay-Z. Cet opus est un vrai succès avec 368 000 exemplaires écoulés. Le single qui a eu le plus de succès est Numb/Encore. Cette chanson remporte le Grammy Award de la Meilleure collaboration rap-chant en 2006. 'Recharged (2013)' left|200pxC'est le 3ème album remix qui est sorti le 19 octobre 2013. Il est semblable à Reanimation puisque ce sont des remix des chansons de Living Things. Une nouvelle chanson, A Light That Never Comes, est sortie à l'occasion de la sortie d'un jeu pour la Xbox Music intitulé "LP Recharge". C'est une collaboration avec le DJ Steve Aoki. #A Light That Never Comes (featuring Steve Aoki) #Castle Of Glass (M. Shinoda Remix) #Lost in the Echo (KillSonik Remix) #Victimized (M. Shinoda Remix) #I'll Be Gone (Vice Remix featuring Pusha T) #Lies Greed Misery (Dirtyphonics Remix) #Roads Untraveled (Rad Omen Remix featuring Bun B) #Powerless (Enferno Remix) #Burn It Down (Tom Swoon Remix) #Until It Breaks (Datsik Remix) #Skin to Bone (Nick Catchdubs Remix featuring Cody B. Ware and Ryu) #I'll Be Gone (Schoolboy Remix) #Until It Breaks (Money Mark Headphone Remix) #A Light That Never Comes (Rick Rubin Reboot) Galerie Photos des clips LP Castle.jpg|Castle of Glass (2012) Sortie / Concert LP.jpg|Concert en Amérique du Sud (2012) LP 2.jpg|Concert en Amérique du Sud (2012) LP 3.jpg|Concert en Amérique du Sud (2012) LP 4.jpg|Concert en Amérique du Sud (2012) LP 5.jpg|Concert en Amérique du Nord (2012) LP 6.jpg|Aux XGames (2012) LP 7.jpg|Au Sommet de Rio (2012) Clips Hybrid Theory thumb|left|270px|One Step Closer thumb|right|270px|Papercutthumb|left|270px|Crawling thumb|right|270px|In The End Reanimation thumb|left|270px|Pts.OF.Athrtythumb|right|270px|Frgt/10thumb|left|270px|Kyur4 Th Ich Meteora thumb|left|270px|Somewhere I Belongthumb|right|270px|Faintthumb|left|270px|Numbthumb|right|270px|Breaking The Habit Minutes to Midnight thumb|left|270px|What I've Done (BO de Transfomers 1)thumb|right|270px|Bleed It Outthumb|left|270px|Shadow of The Daythumb|right|270px|Given Upthumb|left|270px|Leave Out All The Rest A Thousand Suns thumb|left|270px|The Catalyst thumb|right|270px|Waiting for the Endthumb|left|270px|Burning In The Skiesthumb|right|270px|Iridescent (BO de Transformers 3) Living Things thumb|left|270px|Burn It Downthumb|right|270px|Powerless (BO de Abraham Lincoln : Chasseur de vampire)thumb|right|270px|Caste of Glass (BO de Medal of Honor Warfighter)thumb|left|271px|Lost In The Echo Recharged thumb|left|270 px|A Light That Never Comes (ft. Steve Aoki) The Hunting Party thumb|left|270 px|Guilty All The Same (ft. Rakim) thumb|right|270 px|Until It's Gone (Lyric Video) thumb|left|270 px|Final Masquerade Autres collaborations thumb|left|270px|Numb/Encore (ft Jay-Z)thumb|right|270px|We Made It (ft. Busta Rhymes)thumb|left|270px|New Divide (BO de Transformers 2)thumb|right|270px|Not Alone (Pour Haïti) Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|What I've Donethumb|right|270px|New Divide au Red Square (Russie)thumb|left|270px|Irisdescent au Red Square (Russie)thumb|right|270px|Burn It Down aux Billboard Music Awardsthumb|left|270px|Reprise de "Rolling In The Deep" d'Adele Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins